Computer systems, communication devices and other host systems often work with peripheral devices or removable devices to enhance the function of the host system. For example, storage systems, such as solid state drives (SSDs) including NAND flash memory, are commonly used in electronic systems ranging from consumer products to enterprise-level computer systems. Many consumers are familiar with the various types of portable USB or card format non-volatile memory systems. Innovations in capabilities of these storage devices may outpace the ability of manufacturers of hosts that utilize these storage systems to keep up. In order to provide basic functionality to a host, a storage device generally needs to be designed to work with a minimum specified power supply that a host is supposed to provide according to the applicable standard. There may be instances where a storage device or other peripheral may be able to provide a higher level of performance to a host, but only if the storage device can access resources, such as additional power, that a host is not required to provide according to a known standard or protocol.